Rescuing a Future Friend
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Ben and Melody spot an alien space ship! How will they deal with it!


**A story done by guestsurprise. This series is based on her other stories 'Ben 10 the Purchase' and 'The Return'**

* * *

Ben and Melody gasped at what they saw! An alien slave ship had just come through and they saw that there were some captured aliens on board!

"This shouldn't be allowed! We need to stop them!" Ben growled.

"But how?!" Melody asked.

"I'm not sure, but I do know that we should not let them leave without putting them out of commission," Ben replied, now watching in horror as the slave owner came out and gave them a sneaky smile.

"Greetings! We are selling some brand new specimens and we hope that you would be interested in buying them!" The slave owner smiled. Nuro then phased through the ground and stared at them hard.

"And where do you have permission to sell these beings?" Nuro growled lowly.

"Well I do have a license!" the owner growled, now trying to pull out a crumpled up paper. As he was doing it, many aliens were being led out! Ben then gasped as he saw an alien who didn't appear much older than him. He stared at Ben with his yellow pleading eyes and cocked his head curiously.

"He's a Revonnahgander!" Melody gasped.

"A what?!" Ben asked.

"An alien from a distance planet; you will learn more about them later," Melody said, now seeing that he also had his family with him. As Ben walked over to him, he looked down at Ben sadly.

"Please…please help us…" the alien whispered sadly.

"What's your name?" Ben asked.

"Rook…my name is Rook Blonko. And that is my family over there," Rook said, now motioning with his head to his family. Ben gasped and then became angry!

"Don't worry! We'll buy you all!" Ben said confidently!

"And shut them down!" Melody said angrily.

Meanwhile, the slave owner was panicking as Nuro was backing him up to his ship.

"There is no license for owning aliens as slaves, now if you don't release every alien on this ship so help me I will give you nightmares for the rest of your life!" Nuro growled, now unleashing his tentacles from his chest. The owner began shaking in shoes and then screamed as Whampire and Vamps came from around the corner and let out hisses and roars!

The slave owner then threw the keys to all of his alien slaves and took off in his ship for his life! Once he flew away, Nuro and the owners quickly began to free Rook and his family!

"You've saved us! You did it!" Rook said, now grabbing Ben and spinning him around happily!

"HEY! HEY PUT ME DOWN!" Ben gasped.

"Please let me thank you! After all you saved me and my family!" Rook grinned, now hugging Ben more to his chest.

Ben tried to squirm free, but Rook had him in an inescapable hug! He looked thin, but he was very, very strong! He then nuzzled Ben in the neck and Ben gasped out!

"GAH! NO! That tickles!" Ben laughed out.

"I apologize; on my planet, that is also how we thank you!" Rook chuckled, now releasing him. Ben and the others also received thanks from Rook's family and the other aliens!

"Thank you all for saving our lives," Rook's father said, now shaking Nuro's hand and the Vladat princes.

"It was our pleasure; we wanted to help you!" Melody smiled.

"And help you did. But now, we have to find a way back to our home," Rook's mother said.

"Allow us. We will give you a personal escort back to your planet," Whampire smiled.

"We are indebted to you!" Rook grinned, now very excited and turning to Ben. "You will be coming too yes?"

"Huh? Oh uh no. I just wanted to help." Ben said.

"Oh come now…I would like to speak to you on the way back to our home." Rook coaxed.

Ben let out a sigh and saw Rook and his siblings smiling at him playfully.

"Come on Ben! We want to talk to you more!" Rook's sister smiled.

"Yes!" Another added

"Ben…please join us. When we get to our planet, you will receive a personal thank you as we have a banquet," Rook smiled.

Before Ben could protest, Melody and Nuro gently pushed him towards the ship.

"Oh go on Ben! Let them thank you!" Nuro coaxed.

"And you all are to come as well!" Rook chuckled, now gently pulling Nuro and Melody's arm.

"B-But…" Melody started.

"Come! We have much to discuss and plan!" Rook grinned, now chuckling as his siblings helped pull them gently into the ship and soon they all were settled in the ship and on their way back to the planet Revonnah for the celebration. Ben and the others were truly heroes to any and all aliens around the planet!

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you enjoyed it Vinniestokerlover and RD! Treat for you too RD for posting my stories!**

 **newbienovelistRD: Thanks, Amiga! My pleasure!**


End file.
